godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Greek Gods
"The gods do not forget those who come to their aid." - Athena "I have lived in the shadows of the Gods for long enough!"-Kratos Greek Mythology The Gods, along with the Titans, are supreme magical beings that can create and control all kinds of magic and Power. In Greek mythology, the gods, also called the Olympians (Δωδεκάθεον), were the principal gods of the Greek pantheon, residing atop Mount Olympus, a forbidden place for any mortal to travel. There were 12 original Olympians, which included: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia (she later gave up her throne for Dionysus). Hades was not included because he resided in his home of the Underworld, barely speaking with any of the gods. The 12 Olympians gained their supremecy in the world of gods after Zeus led his siblings to victory in the war with the Titans. The original Olympians were: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, and Hades. Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, the Charites, Heracles, Dionysus, Hebe, and Persephone were the children of Zeus and later recognized as Olympians. In-Game History Birth and Prophecy In the beginning, there was darkness. From this darkness the Island of Creation was made, and the Titans were born. Reigning over the Titans, the mighty Cronos was informed by the Sisters of Fate that one day he would be overthrown by his own children. In an attempt to gain their favor, Cronos gifted the Sisters with the Steeds of Time. Although they accepted the gift, they refused to change his fate. Trying to prevent the inevitable, Cronos devoured his children born of Rhea one by one. When the time came that the last of his children, Zeus, was to be swallowed, Rhea could not bear another such loss. She devised a plan to have Zeus taken to a place far away from the watchful eyes of his cruel father. Calling upon the eagle, Rhea kissed her son goodbye and he was taken to be watched over by Gaia. Rhea wrapped a stone in cloth and Cronos swallowed it, foolishly believing it to be the child. Great War Under the care of Gaia, Zeus was raised to desire to free his brothers and bring the downfall of the Titans. When he came of age, he journeyed back to the Island of Creation and forced Cronos to regurgitate his siblings. Fully grown, these new gods became known as the Olympians, and started a war against the Titans. Gaia’s acts of compassion would haunt the Titans for the rest of their lives. Some Titans like Prometheus, Epimetheus and Helios betrayed their fellow Titans and joined the Olympians. Atlas led the Titans into a furious battle, completely destroying the landscape of the mortal world. Hades and Poseidon managed to bring Atlas to his knees and steal his soul, but this would not stop the Titans from continuing their efforts to eliminate the Olympians. Zeus created a weapon called the Blade of Olympus, which was used to banish the Titans to the darkest pits of the Underworld – Tartarus. Aftermath The Titans were tortured brutally over and over again as a permanent reminder of what they had done. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades split the world into three. Zeus was given domain over the heavens and was ultimately the ruler of the gods; Poseidon was given domain over all forms of water, controlling the seas and winds; Hades was given domain over the Underworld, the darkest realm of the world where the souls of the dead would journey. Prometheus, caring for the mortals, gave them the fires of Mount Olympus. It was because of this disloyalty towards Zeus that Prometheus was made a mortal himself and would be forced to endure great suffering by having an eagle consume him everyday. Helios, however, become the god of the Sun and accepted in the Greek pantheons. Pandora’s Temple The gods appeared before the architect Pathos Verdes III to build a structure which would house the most powerful weapon a mortal could wield – Pandora's Box. After building the temple, Cronos was forced to uphold it on his back and wander the Desert of Lost Souls for all time. When called upon, he would have to allow warriors to climb upon him and journey through the temple. The winds of the desert may have ripped the very flesh from his bones over a long period of time. Pathos Verdes III grew more and more insane as he built the many traps and puzzles within the temple, eventually murdering his family and committing suicide. The Birth of a Beast Zeus, the father of Olympus, was famous for his erotic escapades with other women. He was married to Hera, the queen of Olympus, who bore him the god of war Ares. After a prophecy foretold that the children of Metis would overthrow Olympus, Zeus swallowed her whole. She had already been gifted with a child, who was born from the head of Zeus. This child came to be known as the goddess Athena. In Sparta, Zeus, together with a mortal woman, became the father of the warrior known as Kratos. The woman however was forbidden by Zeus to speak his name to the child. The Rise of Kratos Kratos had become a powerful commander with the Spartan army, leading a band of a mere 50 troops. In time this number grew to the thousands, and Kratos eventually became the most feared general throughout all of Greece. His wife had been the only one who could stand up against his tyranny and brutality. On a dark night, the Spartan army faced their greatest enemy yet – the Barbarians of the east. They too, numbered in the thousands and were led by a ruthless king whose only goal was to put an end to the career of the famed Kratos. The Barbarians were nearly successful in their attempt to destroy the entire army, and even Kratos was met face to face with the Barbarian King. Facing the fact that his life would end in a short matter of time, Kratos called upon Ares to destroy his enemies in an exchange for his life. The sky split apart, and the god of war descended. Ares granted Kratos the Blades of Chaos, weapons that would be chained to his arms as a permanent reminder of whom he served. The Barbarians were completely annihilated. Using his new weapons, Kratos decapitated the Barbarian King, ending the battle for good. Deception With his Spartan companions, Kratos served Ares’ will and slaughtered countless Greeks in his name. Feeling Kratos could become far stronger by eliminating any weaknesses, Ares decieved his servant into burning down the village Kratos’ wife and child lived in. Blinded by bloodlust, Kratos was warned by the Village Oracle that if he were to enter a forbidden temple within the village, he would be haunted for the rest of his life. Ignoring her plea, Kratos entered the temple and killed everyone inside, including his wife and child. Ares appeared before Kratos, claiming that with nothing in his way, he would become death itself. Kratos ignored Ares’ arrogance and learned that he was tricked by the very god who once saved his life. The Village Oracle gathered the ashes of Kratos’ loved ones and attached them to his skin, permanently reminding him of the greatest sin he committed. His goal now was to serve Olympus and redeem himself, and in the future take his revenge upon Ares. Servitude to the Gods For 10 years Kratos served Olympus in hopes of gaining their forgiveness and releasing him from his torment of his past. Helios was plucked from the sky by the freed Atlas, who used the power of the sun to destroy the Pillar of the World. It was because of Persephone that Atlas was released from his torture, for she wanted nothing more than to be free of her miserable existence. Kratos saved the world by leaving his daughter in Elysium and destroying Persephone, who told him that he would never be free from his nightmares. He then enchained Atlas to uphold the world on his shoulders, where the mighty Titan claimed the two would meet again. Poseidon had been angered by the chaos and destruction left behind by the Hydra. As Kratos journeyed through the Aegean Sea, he noticed a massive shipwreck caused by the creature. He was called upon by Poseidon to rid the waters of the Hydra, granting him the ability of Poseidon's Rage, an attack that would create a devastating blow on the creature. Ares’ jealousy towards Athena grew ever so strong, and he called upon the creatures of the Underworld to invade Athens. Zeus had forbidden the gods from waging war on each other and so Athena looked to Kratos for help. With her guidance, Kratos was given Medusa's Gaze from Aphrodite, Zeus' Fury from Zeus, the Blade of Artemis from Artemis, and the Army of Hades from Hades. Kratos retrieved Pandora’s Box and used its power to become powerful enough to face Ares. Using the Blade of the Gods, Kratos managed to kill Ares and take his place as the god of war. Although he was forgiven of his sins, Kratos could not escape the nightmares of his past. Betrayal and Uprising As the new god of war, Kratos was far more ruthless than Ares. Thinking of the gods as pathetic and weak, he looked to Sparta. Guiding the Spartan army, Greece was practically conquered. Upset by this very fact, the gods became annoyed with Kratos’ defiance and Zeus became enraged. Athena tried to prevent Kratos from further destroying anymore cities, warning him that the wrath of Olympus had been growing. Ignoring her, Kratos helped his Spartan comrades take over the city of Rhodes. Kratos was gifted with the Blade of Olympus by Zeus and told to take down the Colossus of Rhodes. Draining all of his godly Power into the blade, Kratos was rendered a mortal. Zeus revealed himself to have orchestrated the fight between the Colossus and Kratos, betraying him and killing him using the blade. The Truth Revealed While in the Underworld, Kratos was faced by Gaia, who told him that the Titans would help overthrow Zeus, only if he were to journey to the Island of Creation and defeat the Sisters of Fate. Kratos escaped, and rose once again bent on revenge against Zeus. Zeus had gone to the Sisters earlier because of his paranoia involving Kratos’ brutality. The Sisters told Zeus that Kratos was the son destined to overthrow him but that Zeus would be the victor in the end. Believing Kratos was dead, Zeus proceeded to destroy Sparta. Thinking that it was all over, he returned to his throne on Mount Olympus. Kratos learned of Sparta’s fate by the Last Spartan, becoming enraged and continuing his journey to kill Zeus. Battle with the Fates The murals within the Hall of the Fates had depictions of the Great War. In one of the murals, the Olympians and the Titans had been engaging in battle. In the second mural, a lone man stood amidst the destruction left behind. In the third mural, three men were walking towards a star in the sky, alluding the journey of the 3 Wise Men towards the birth of Christ guided by the Star of Bethlehem. This signifies that after the end of Greek gods, the Christianity has surfaced along other religions. After killing the Sisters, Kratos went back in time to when he was betrayed by Zeus. The Ghost of Sparta plunged himself at the king of the gods, and a great battle ensued. Arriving upon the Summit of Sacrifice, Kratos fought with ferocity. Intervention Using the Blade of Olympus, Kratos stabbed Zeus multiple times before being stopped by Athena. Protecting her father, she flung herself in front of Kratos and was stabbed instead. Zeus fled to Olympus while Kratos spoke with Athena. She revealed that he was Zeus’ son and that a vicious cycle of revenge had been passed down by his bloodline. After she died, Kratos used the power of time to journey back to the final moments of the Great War. Second Great War "The time of the Gods has come to an end!!" - Kratos The Second Great War started with Zeus calling upon the Gods to discuss the events that had been occurring. He claimed that he would wipe out the plague created by Kratos and that the gods must unite to crush him. Olympus began to shake, and the Gods looked to the edge of the mountain. The Titans, being led by Kratos, crawled towards the Olympians in hopes of destroying them. The Gods immediatly responded to the threat of the Titans crawling up Mount Olympus. Helios, Hermes and Hades engaged the Titans head on, while Poseidon waits with Zeus. Overlooking battle, Zeus saw the Titans and Gods were evenly matched. The God of Gods thus decided to have Poseidon enter the fray. The God of Seas entered the battle, leaping off the top of Olympus, targeting the Titan Epimetheus. Hurled forward in a blast of water, Poseidon leaped right through Epimetheus' chest, killing him instantly and knocking him off the mountain into the waters below. With the help of his Leviathans, which erupted from the water, Poseidon ripped the Titans off Mount Olympus. Poseidon soon reached Kratos and Gaia. After a long and hard struggle, Kratos and Gaia combined their efforts, and the latter tore Poseidon from his 'God form' and threw him across the mountain along with Kratos. Kratos then beat the God senseless, gauged his eyes out and snapped his neck. As Poseidon fell from Olympus, he began to disintegrate into a liquid mass and landed in the water. Due to his death, and no other being able to control the waters, the sea levels rose and massive waves ravaged across the World, engulfing every living creature. Victorious from their battle with Poseidon, Kratos and Gaia reached Zeus, who then summoned a lightning bolt to throw them off the mountain, resulting in Kratos falling into the Underworld. In the Underworld, Kratos met with three Gods; Athena, Hephaestus and Hades. Eventually Kratos encountered the God of the Underworld and both ended up duelling. The battle reached its end when Hades' soul was stolen by Kratos, resulting in all dead souls leaving their torment in the Underworld. Kratos then brutally tore chunks of flesh from Hades' body, finishing him off with a brutal attack, leaving his corpse to rot in the river Styx. After leaving the Underworld, Kratos met Helios, the God of the Sun. Helios was in battle with the Titan Perses, on the brinks of the city of Olympia. Kratos reached the site of battle between the two, and with the help of a Ballista, Helios and his chariot were caught by Perses, crushed and thrown across the city. When Kratos found Helios, the injured God unleashed the power of the sun, blinding Kratos. But Kratos was able to bypass the light and succeeded in decapitating Helios, by tearing off his head with his bare hands. Helios' decapitated head served Kratos as a weapon, and a torch. The death of Helios resulted in a loss of the sun, and a torrential rainfall upon the world. Kratos next encountered Hermes, taunting him with his super speed, and running up the Chain of Balance, after which Kratos followed. Back in Olympus, Kratos caught up with Hermes, who was running around Olympia, while Kratos struggled to follow. Through the use of a catapult, Kratos used his Blades of Exile to hold on to the catapult's stone as it hurled towards Hermes, who got severely injured in the aftermath, being caught in a collapsing statue. After a brief battle, another God fell, and with the death of Hermes, millions of insects flew from his desintegrating body, infecting the world, thus creating the Plague of Olympus. Kratos next encountered Hera and her son Hercules (Kratos' half-brother). After mercilessly beating Hercules to death, Kratos fell into the sewers. Emerging from the sewers, Kratos encountered Aphrodite in her chambers. Seducing Kratos into sex, she succeeded, as her handmaidens stood by and watched. Using a portal, Kratos traveled back to the underworld,then he went to Tarturas to find Cronos.In a bloody battle Kratos gave Cronos digestion troubles and got the Omphalos stone and returned where Hephaestus crafted Kratos the Nemesis Whip from the Omphalos Stone. He then found his end attempting to kill Kratos so that his daughter, Pandora, would be protected from him. Hera encountered Kratos within her gardens, and taunted him, saying his simple mind would not allow him to escape. He did however, and snapped her neck. With the death of another Olympian, all the green life in the world died. While Kratos brought the Labyrinth to Olympus, Zeus awaited him. Both father and son duelled around the remains of Olympus, but Pandora eventually reached the Flame of Olympus, resulting in her death. Kratos, using Pandora's Box, hoping to use its power against Zeus, was dissapointed to learn that nothing was inside the box, while the King of Gods laughed at his son's failure and left. Catching up again, Father and Son fought again, but were interupted by Gaia attempting to crush both of them. After Kratos and Zeus fell into Gaia's heart, Kratos eventually used the Blade of Olympus against his father, killing Zeus and Gaia. Zeus His spirit attacked Kratos resulting in Kratos going on a mind walk. After escaping, Kratos lashed out at his father, killing him. With the death of the last olympian, massive amounts of lightning left his body, and entered the sky, plunging the world into Chaos. Athena then appeared and asked Kratos to give back the power of hope, he stabbed himself with the Blade of Olympus, to give the power of hope to all the mortals in the world. Athena left, and the Gods were no more. But many gods were left out or not mentioned in God of War III like Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia, and Dyonisus, possibly being left for future God of War games (note that Kratos does not kill Aphrodite during the story). Physical Appearance The Gods appear more civilized and human in comparison to the Titans (in appearance only, really). Gods, in their most basic form, look like humans of above-average size, but some, like Hephaestus, Hades, and Ares are very large, though not on the scale of Titans. A few Gods have the ability to change their size considerably, but this is usually only for combat. Gods vary greatly in forms and power, more so than the Titans, who are all similar in that they're enormous beings embodying the elements. Also noteworthy is the fact that when a God dies, a devastating event occurs that some may call a plague, like great flood waters, deadly swarms of flies, and the souls of Hades itself escaping. The weaker God, Ceryx, however, dies without any major consequences, as does Hephaestus and Athena. Powers It's assumed that most the gods in the God of War series posses the following powers Invincible , Power Granting ,Regeneration ,Sense Enhancement , Shapeshifting , Super Agility , Flight Telekinesis , Super Strength , Summoning and Teleportation . Some gods have specific powers that correlate to thier godly roles , such Zeus possessing Projection and Conjuring The Elements (lighting) and Poseidon possessing Conjuring The Elements ( water ) and Hades possessing Soul Absorbtion and Aphrodite possessing Luring and The Sisters of Fate possessing Premonition Some Gods, like the great Zeus and his brothers Hades and Poseidon, are considered the strongest, having immense powers compared to that of their ancestors. Other, like Ares, Athena, and Persephone, are somewhat weaker then their parents, but still are similar to them in power. There are some minor, weaker Gods, like Ceryx or the Fire Steeds, that mostly are the servants of the Gods and have no real power on their own List of the Gods These are all the gods and goddesses who appear and/or are mentioned in the ''God of War'' series: *'Zeus', the God of the sky, thunder, and lightning. The ruler of Olympus and King of Gods. *'Aphrodite', the Goddess of Love, beauty and desire. *'Ares', the God of War, bloodlust, and frenzy. *'Kratos', the new God of War who rebelled against Olympus. *'Artemis', the Goddess of the hunt, virginity. *'Athena', the goddess of Wisdom, Strategic Warfare and Heroism. *'Apollo', the God of Light and Music. * Demeter, Goddess of agriculture and mother to persephone. * Dionysus, ''God of Wine and Ecstasy.'' *'Eos', the Goddess of the Dawn and sister to Helios. *'Hades', God of the Underworld and ruler of the Dead. *'Helios' , God of the sun *'Hera', the Goddess of Women and Marriage, the sister-wife of Zeus. *'Hermes', the messenger God of Olympus and God of travelers, speed, commerce and thievery. *'Hephaestus', the Smith God of Olympus. *'Morpheus', the God of Dreams. *'Persephone', the Goddess of Fertility and the Queen of the Underworld. *'Poseidon', the God of the Seas, Earthquakes and Horses. *'Triton', the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, and messenger God of the Deep Sea. *'Amphitrite', a sea Goddess and consort of Poseidon. *'Ceryx', the son of Hermes and a messenger God. *'Boreas', the God of the North Wind. *'Eurus', the God of the East Wind. *'Notus', the God of the South Wind. *'Zephyrus', the God of the West Wind. *'Selene', The Goddess of the Moon and the second sister to Helios. Gallery Image:Zeus.JPG|Zeus Hera.png|Hera Image:Hades God of War.jpg|Hades Image:19178_persephone1.jpg|Persephone Image:Poseidonpoweron.jpg|Poseidon Image:Colossus 2.jpg|Helios Image:Hermes.jpg|Hermes Image:Athena 4.jpg|Athena Image:Artemis.jpg|Artemis Image:Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite Image:Ares4.jpg|Ares Image:Apollo.jpg|Apollo Image:Eos_2.jpg|Eos Image:Ceryx2.jpg|Ceryx Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Beings